


The Sister of a Soldier

by SatsujinSSJ



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: AU, Brother/Sister dynamic, Female Winter Soldier, My OC is a Chaotic Dumbass, Other, Protective Bucky Barnes, Serum, Super Soldier Serum, Torture, female oc - Freeform, hail HYDRA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatsujinSSJ/pseuds/SatsujinSSJ
Summary: Lizabeta Voronin was only a teen when she was snatched from her home by people claiming to be part of an organisation called HYDRA. She doesn’t know anything about them, apart from the fact that they murdered her father and want to use her for an experiment.Well, she’s gonna make damn sure they don’t get what they want.
Relationships: implied steve/bucky - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

She awoke to hear the sound of boots kicking at her front door repeatedly. She frantically threw some clothes on, then threw herself out of her bedroom, thundering down the stairs as she sprinted down them, eager to escape through the back door. 

She had just reached the bottom of the stairs as the door finally collapsed and she recoiled away as two men walked in to her house. Both of them had rifles. One of them was wearing a mask and a thick metal collar. He was wearing a gauntlet on his left arm. 

Her heart stopped. 

“Miss Voronin,” The one without the mask smiled, “We’ve been asked to bring you into custody. Would you like to come with me?”

“I’d rather die.” She snapped, spitting on his boot. 

“Get her soldier.”

The man with the gauntlet stepped towards her and she kicked at back of his knee, bringing him down, before sprinting the other way, back up the stairs and into her room. 

He heard him calmly walking up the stairs after her. 

Groaning with the effort, she pushed the desk in front of the door and grabbed a bag, stuffing clean clothes and essentials into it. He started pounding on the door and her eyes snapped up on alarm, backing away towards the window. Her hip hit the bedside cabinet and she winced, then caught the framed photo that had fallen off. It was of her, her mother and her father standing outside the very front door that was now lying in the hallway. 

She spun on her heel, stuffing the photo in the bag as she did so, then threw the bag over her shoulder and opened the window, just as the man with the gauntlet flung open the door, looking eyes with her. 

She jumped up onto the sill and dived out the window, rolling across the roof of the shed under her window and jumping off the other side, landing in a crouch and sprinting off. She scrambled up the fence at the back of the garden, glanced back as she swung her leg over the top. He was walking along the shed roof, knife in hand. 

She kept running. 

She didn’t stop. 

Until a man in that uniform barrelled into her and she cried out, landing flat on her back with him on top of her. For a moment, panic set in, but she swallowed it down and got a hand to his face, her thumb digging into his eye. He slapped her, but all that did was piss her off. She swung her other fist into his cheekbone, scissor-swiping his legs from underneath him so now she was in control, her forearm pressing against his neck as she rained down punches, snarling. 

A metal hand closed around the back of her neck and she was being thrown across the ground. She rolled painfully to a stop and leapt at the man’s legs, but that gauntlet clad elbow slammed into her face and broke her nose. She groaned in pain and kicked at his thigh repeatedly, in the hopes of making the muscle feel dead.He didn’t seem to feel it, so she stopped, swiped his ankles and dived on top of him. His knife sliced across her hip and she screamed through gritted teeth, slamming her forehead into the bridge of his nose and getting a punch to the ribs in return. A hand closed around the back of her neck and squeezed, her entire body suddenly locking up and betraying her. She was removed off of the gauntlet man and kicked down onto her knees, handcuffs snapping around her wrists painfully tight. 

“Why are you so against being taken?” The man who had been in her house sighed. He picked up her fallen bag and rummaged through, pulling out her clothes and looking for anything worth taking. He pulled out the photograph. 

She couldn’t help the snarl that cut across her face. “Don’t touch that.”

“This?” He asked, knowing damn well that she meant the photo in his hand. He dropped it to the floor and slammed his heel down onto it, smashing the glass and breaking the wooden frame. He looked her in the eyes as he brought a lighter from his pocket. 

“Don’t. Please, I’ll do anything. Just don’t!” She begged, but she was helpless to stop him from lighting the photo in fire, reducing it to ashes. She screamed her curses and tried to get her feet under her, tried to dive at him, but the gauntlet man grabbed her by the throat and cut her air supply off. 

“Escort her to the van soldier. She’ll be travelling with you.” The man said as he walked away. His men followed, and the gauntlet man trailed along behind them, gently pushing her ahead of him. She tried to bolt when she thought he wasn’t paying attention, but both times he grabbed her arm and dragged her back in line. 

They reached a small convoy of cars and a van, all plain black and without any logos or sign writing that she could see. A soldier took her arm and pulled her away from the man with the gauntlet, stripping him of his weapons and removing his jacket. She heard a series of taps and clicks, then the gauntlet fell away, and the man suddenly sagged to the right, his shoulder crunching into the van. She now realised it wasn’t a gauntlet, but was actually a robotic arm. 

He was so cool. 

“In the van! Now!” The soldier holding the arm snapped, shoving him into it. Once he was in and seated, he turned to her. “You! Move!” He motioned with his gun for her to get in and she complied. 

Once the doors were shut she looked at him. It was dark, but she could still see his outline. The engines started and she felt the van pull off. 

“Who are you?” She asked him. 

He didn’t respond. 

“Can you understand me?”

He looked around, before nodding. He tapped the mask, then mimed zipping his lips. She understood immediately, and brought her knees up to her chest and pulled her handcuffed wrists underneath her so that they were now in front of her. She stood on shaky legs, the van going over a bump and she crashed into him, his arm catching her and steadying her again. His hand remained at her waist as she worked at pulling the mask off, although the handcuffs made it difficult. Once it was finally off, he gave her a weak smile and helped her sit back down safely. 

“What’s your name?” 

He shrugged. 

“You don’t know your own name?” She frowned. 

“These people call me the Winter Soldier. I don’t have a name.” He said. His voice was hoarse, like he hadn’t used it in a while. 

“Why are they taking me?”

“You’re being taken to a HYDRA facility, where you will be experimented on and turned into a super soldier like me. Then you will become another assassin, just like me.”

Her eyes widened. “I... I don’t want that!”

He looked at her but said nothing. 

Panic seized her chest, and she couldn’t stop the heavy breathlessness that had suddenly overtaken her. “What about my father? What’s gonna happen to him?”

The Winter Soldier hesitated. “You’re father was killed.”

“By you?” She asked, snarling. 

“Not me. He found me, locked up, frozen...he was gonna tell the world about HYDRA and what they were doing to me. They killed him for it.”

“Frozen?” She frowned. 

“They freeze me when I’m not needed for missions to stop me ageing. I look around 20, but I’m... what year is it?”

“1963.”

“I’m 46 years old.”

“God...”

He shifted uncomfortably. “We should stop talking now. They’ll hurt us otherwise.” 

She looked at him sympathetically but remained silent as he picked up the mask and struggled to put it back on one handed. She helped him get it into place, watching the tears spring to his eyes as she did the straps up. Once it was back in place she rested her head on his shoulder. He flinched at first, then hesitantly rested his head on top of hers. 

The van pulled to a stop and he shooed her away with his hand and motioned to the handcuffs. She pulled them back under her legs and ass, so they were now back behind her again. 

The doors were flung open and two men jumped in, grabbed the Winter Soldier by his hair and dragged him out. He didn’t kick or struggle, just went along with it. 

She wasn’t as obedient.

Two more soldiers came in for her and she kicked out as they attempted to grab her, snapping and snarling. A hand slapped her across the face as another tangled into her hair and she screwed her eyes shut, whimpering at the pain as he tugged her head back. She kicked out, and another hand closed around her ankle. 

“Let go of me you bastards!” She screamed as they hauled her kicking and screaming out the van. She got a punch to the face in response, and her scream changed pitch as his knuckles connected with her broken nose. 

“Maybe that’ll teach you to quit your struggling, you dumb bitch.” Growled the soldier who had his hands in her hair. She twisted, ignoring the pain shooting through her head, and sank her teeth into his arm. He arched an eyebrow down at her, but said nothing. She knew his uniform was protecting his arm, she was biting him out of sheer stubbornness. 

She was Lizabeta Voronin, and she wouldn’t go down without a fight. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for torture  
> Liza goes through a hell of a lot of pain here... sorry!! >.<

Lizabeta was shoved up against a hospital bed by the soldiers holding her, and she kicked and writhed and cursed them as they tried to tie the restraints. It was only when the needle for antibiotics was plunged into her arm that she stopped struggling and instead started screaming profanities at anyone who came near her. The Winter Soldier watched as doctors prepared everything necessary for the serum, and he pitied her. He knew the feelings she was about to go through. He had felt them too, all those years ago.

He watched as the stabbed the needle for the serum into her arm, watched her yelp in pain as it pierced the skin. They attached the needle to the drip and slowly the blue liquid started trickling down the tube and into her arm. She whimpered, trying to put on a brave face, but he knew that wouldn’t last. Not once the pain hit. 

And when it did, he would’ve cried for her if he was allowed to. 

The young girl arched her back as she screamed her agonies up at the ceiling. He knew from experience that she would feel as if she was being burnt from the inside out. She thrashed against her restraints, her head shaking violently from left to right as she experienced a pain that was unlike anything she would have ever felt. 

He bit down on his lower lip to stop himself from crying. If he cried for her, he’d be wiped and tortured. Weakness was not allowed. Crying meant emotion, and emotion meant weakness, therefore The Winter Soldier was not allowed an emotional attachment to anything or anyone. 

He hadn’t wanted to take the girl from her home. He could’ve sprinted up the stairs in her home, he could’ve easily ripped down her bedroom door even though she had barricaded it, he could’ve easily sprinted after her when she jumped her back garden’s fence. But he’d taken his time, hoping that maybe she would be able to escape. 

From what he had overheard, she seemed like an interesting girl. She was open about being a lesbian, despite all the social stigma surrounding homosexuality in Russia. She was an exemplary student in her school, and worked evenings in a local restaurant. She often got into fights apparently, often getting her ass kicked. If their circumstances had been different, he imagined that the two of them would have been close friends. But HYDRA didn’t allow him to have friends. Only allies and superior officers. 

Lizabeta was sobbing quietly to herself now. He remembered this part of the serum well. The pain would stop, and instead a dull ache would form in her muscles as they expanded and grew beneath the skin. Already he could see a difference. Her already strong legs had a groove running down her thigh, where her quadriceps were starting to expand slightly. Her T-shirt had ridden up her waist slightly, and he could see a six pack slowly carving its way onto her torso. Her arms, once lean yet toned, where starting to fill out, becoming bigger, stronger, more muscular. The scientists around her were taking notes and grinning. 

“Soldier.” Came a voice behind him. It was his handler. 

He turned away from the young girl’s suffering. “I await orders.” He said, sweat trickling down his spine. He made sure to avert his eyes, not wanting to upset his handler. 

“You will be training the new recruits. She will be one of them.” His handler said. 

“Yes sir.”

“You seem to have taken an interest in the girl... is that an issue?”

“No sir. Not interested in her. I just like to watch the experiment.” 

“You like to watch the experiment?”

The Winter Soldier instantly regretted his choice of words. “It is interesting to see how other people react to the serum. I don’t take any personal satisfaction in watching the experiment.”

His handler grabbed his wrist and dragged him closer to the scientists and doctors. “Drink it all in Soldier. You won’t remember it tomorrow...” He snarled, before walking away and leaving him alone. 

Up close, he could see how much Lizabeta was sweating. Her long hair was plastered to her forehead, and her T-shirt clung to her skin. He wanted to hold her hand and tell her it would be alright. He wanted to tell her he understood what she was feeling and wipe the sweat from her forehead. But he knew that would just bring him more pain, so he locked eyes with her and hoped she knew how much he sympathised with her. 

She screwed her eyes shut and screamed as the pain started again, gasping for air. Her entire body trembled. 

“It’ll be over soon.” He whispered once the doctors moved away. 

“Pain...” She hissed. “Hurts... so bad!” 

“I know...” he whispered, his voice wobbling slightly. 

He clenched his fists, nails digging into his palm, trying to distract himself from her whimpering. He focused on her arm, watching the muscle grow and shift and expand. It was fascinating to see. 

A scientist came over, checked her over and then undid her restraints. She looked like she wanted to lash out, but she was too weak to do anything. 

“On your feet!” The scientist snapped, and she slowly got to her feet. Her legs trembled and gave out, and the Winter Soldier darted to her side and caught her before she hit the floor. She mumbled something that resembled a thank you and tried to right herself, but her limbs were sluggish and clumsy. The scientist looked pissed off. 

“If she can’t walk, then you’re going to have to carry her.” He sighed, before turning around and writing down some notes on a sheet of paper. 

The Winter Soldier dipped down and scooped her legs up, cradling her in his arms and waiting for direction. 

She trembled violently in his arms but remained silent. She kept her eyes on his, panic and confusion clouding her face. He kept his eyes on hers, trying to provide what little comfort he could as he held her. 

“Soldier, bring her this way.” A new person said. He was dressed like a handler, but The Winter Soldier didn’t recognise his face at all. The handler led the way and he followed, his own handler following along behind him. 

“I am fairly new to HYDRA, however I will be the one overseeing Lizabeta and making sure she does as she’s told to, once the necessary triggers and cognitive recalibration is complete.” The new man said.

“You do realise that he will not speak unless you ask him to?” The Winter Soldier’s handler sighed. 

“Oh I know. I wasn’t expecting an answer. I was just telling him.”

“He doesn’t care. It doesn’t affect him.” 

“But it will. He’ll be the one helping train the new Winter Soldiers. If any of the others survive the new serum that is. A lot of the other test subjects have died.”

The Winter Soldier was concerned now. She had her eyes closed and her body had gone limp. His hand, which had been resting between Lizabeta’s shoulder blades, moved to the back of her neck, his finger lightly searching for a pulse, praying he’d find one. 

When he eventually found it, he breathed a quiet sigh of relief. 

“This one is hers.” Her handler smiled, unlocking the cell door and motioning for The Winter Soldier to step in. He complied, gently setting Lizabeta down on the thin mattress she was expected to sleep on whilst she recovered. He pulled the thin sheet over her, then stepped back and walked out of the cell. He didn’t want to abandon her, but he had no other choice. 

“This way soldier. We’ll be introducing you to the rest of the new recruits.” Called his handler, and he turned to see him halfway down the corridor, standing in a doorway. He stalked forwards, wary, watching for the tell tale signs of a trap. He didn’t see any, so sped up his walk and followed his handler into the room. 

Inside, there were three copies of the chair they used to wipe him. They were strapping new recruits down while four more waited off to one side, backs to the wall and guns trained on them at all times. Five of them were male, the other two were female. All of them were muscled and wearing torn and ragged clothes. They all looked like corpses. 

“She was late to joining, so she’ll be wiped and the triggers will be implemented tomorrow.”

The Winter Soldier felt for her. She would be going through even more pain tomorrow. 

A hand closed around his wrist and pulled him out the room, into his room, where he was prepped and strapped down to the chair. The mouth guard was pressed to his lips and he bit down on the black metal. He hid his fear. He buried it. Surpressed it. The clamps came down around his wrists and ankles and he flinched, but gritted his teeth. To show his terror was to feel more pain, and although pain was something he had grown accustomed to, he wasn’t at all fond of it. The electrical components came close to his head, sizzling and crackling cruelly and he whimpered, screwing his eyes shut. 

And then the electricity burned his skin, frying his brain, and the screams escaped him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how often I’ll update this, but once I’ve worked out a pattern I’ll let you all know!  
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
